ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Kids
Plot The episode begins with a shot of a young green-eyed female human/Kineceleran hybrid standing in a spacious training room opposite a young boy with quills on his face and arms; Helen and Pierce. Both of them are wearing black armor. An observation deck with a control panel is positioned a few feet off the ground, surrounded by a glass window. Servantis and Alan (in his human form, also wearing black armor) spectate from within. Servantis' voice booms through the speakers as he speaks through the microphone attached to the control panel. Servantis: No holding back. Remember, pretend that your opponent is an enemy. Helen's visor slides down as she runs towards Pierce at a high speed. As she gets closer, he backs away towards the wall and fires several quills in her direction. She swiftly moves out of the way, avoiding them. Helen: Come on, you'll have to do better than that! With a confident smile on her face, she charges at him. At the very last second, he moves away from the wall, and Helen's smile disappears as she is unable to stop or change directions in time. Her body hits it and she bounces off, falling to the ground. From inside the observation deck, Alan winces and looks away. smiling: Don't get too confident, sis. Helen lays on the ground for a few seconds, groaning in pain. Pierce's smile is replaced by a look of genuine concern. Pierce: Do you yield? Helen then lets out a low growl as she rises to her feet, wobbling. Helen: No. Pierce turns to face Servantis in the observation deck, hoping for him to cut the training session short. Much to Pierce's chagrin, he shakes his head. Helen runs circles around Pierce, creating a tornado that lifts him in the air before he is able to do anything. Pierce: Whoa! She stops and hits him with her tail with great force as he is suspended in the air for a moment, sending him flying to the other end of the room. He lands on the ground on his back with a thud. Helen runs towards him once more. Pierce places his hands on the ground behind his head, bending his knees. As Helen approaches him, he launches himself in the air, attempting to kick her, but she runs behind him. He manages to get up from the ground, but his arms are immediately pinned behind his back by Helen, holding his wrists. She leans in closely to whisper something in his ear. Helen: (whispering) Just give up. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Pierce grunts with effort as he struggles to break free from Helen's grasp. Pierce: (whispering) That won't be a problem. Quills grow out of his entire body, causing Helen to let go of him. As she is distracted, Pierce turns around and kicks her right in the stomach. He cocks his hand back for an uppercut, but a small chunk of the ground beneath them rises a few feet into the air, knocking him over. Helen looks around to see that other chunks of the ground are also rising in the air, stopping at different heights. Pierce gets up and his quills retract into his body. Pierce: (loudly) A little warning would be nice next time! through the microphone: Expect the unexpected. The battlefield is hardly ever fair. Pierce runs towards Helen, extends a quill from his left arm and breaks it off, holding it with his right hand. He raises his arm to hit her with the quill, but she grabs his wrist with her tail, forcing him to release it. She kicks him in the chest rapidly multiple times, causing him to stumble and fall off the platform. He manages to hang on to the ledge with his hand. Alan: No! A smirking Helen bends over the ledge to get closer to Pierce. Helen: Give up yet? Pierce lets go of the ledge, jumping on another platform that is closer to the ground, bending his knees to break his fall. He stands up, smiling at Helen. Pierce: Not even close! Helen runs vertically down the platform she's standing on. As she is about to run up the platform Pierce is standing on, he jumps off it, holds his legs to his chest and slams Helen, sending them both tumbling to the ground, groaning in pain. Alan: That's gonna hurt for days. through the microphone: Helen, I assume you yield? Still lying on the ground, Helen raises her arm, mumbling something incomprehensible. Servantis clasps his hands. through the microphone: Excellent work, both of you. Now, please get some rest. You're going to need it if you want to be ready for your first mission. Helen and Pierce sit upright. and Pierce: First mission?! They high-five, wide grins on their faces, and Alan pumps his fist in the air. Finally, their training will be put to good use. Alan: Woohoo! Servantis: Debriefing is in two hours. ---- We get an establishing shot of the main hub of the headquarters. It is a large dome-shaped, multi-level room with glass walls and a glass roof. Stairs connect the different levels, and a thick support beam surrounded by red screens is positioned in the middle of the room, extending to the roof. Servantis and Magister Coronach stand next to a large computer on the highest level, with Alan and Pierce standing a few feet away from him. Seconds later, Helen zips into the room, taking her place next to Pierce. Pierce: How can you have super speed and still be late? Helen smiles sheepishly. Helen: Sorry! I was taking a nap! Pierce: For two hours?! Helen: Well, when you get body-slammed... Servantis: Now, now, let's focus on the task at hand. The kids turn to the computer screen, showing an image of four Incurseans and their emperor, Milleous. Servantis: These are the Incurseans, a technologically advanced species out for war. They are known for having destroyed many planets. Coronach: We have intel that they've recently procured a device powerful enough to destroy planets with the push of a button, making it easier for them to cause destruction. Your mission is to infiltrate one of their ships, retrieve the device and bring it back to us. Servantis: Milleous will be briefly leaving the ship for a meal, giving you- Helen: I think he's had one too many of those. She giggles, but nobody else shares her sentiment. Magister Coronach stares her down. Coronach: You should know better than to interrupt your superior. Helen hangs her head in embarrassment. Helen: Yes, sir. Servantis: As I was saying, Milleous will be leaving his ship for a meal, giving you three an opportunity to sneak aboard. Pierce crosses his arms. Pierce: If this device is so powerful, how do you know it's inside the ship and not with this Milleous guy? Do you expect us to just walk right up to him and take it from him? Servantis: Of course not. This is not a suicide mission. Pierce: Could've fooled me. We're literally going to board a ship full of warlike aliens. Coronach: That's why we'll be giving you ID masks. Use them to disguise yourselves as Incurseans and stay close to Milleous. If he keeps the device with him, you should be able to steal it from him when he's asleep. If not, you can roam the ship to find it. Servantis: Acting the part should be quite simple. Incurseans are loyal to their leader. You must address him as "Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean empire, destroyer of galaxies, all beings tremble-" Coronach: They get it. Alan: How are we getting there? Servantis: Ah, good, you're participating in the conversation! I was beginning to think you were lost. Opening a portal directly to Fllrton would attract too much attention, so you will be transported there by ship. Once you've retrieved the device, let me know, and I will open a portal to your location and bring you back here. Helen lifts her head. Helen: What if stealth doesn't work? Coronach: Take it from him by any means necessary. (pauses) Anymore questions? Silence fills the room for a few seconds. Coronach: No? Good. Move out. ---- A while later, we see outer space. Although there is seemingly nothing, the screen zooms in to show Alan, Helen and Pierce buckled in on a row of seats, indicating that their ship is invisible. The interior of the ship is rather small, having two rows of four seats opposite each other, with two horizontal rectangular windows above each row of seats. The walls, roof and floor are colored different shades of red. Helen and Pierce are wearing earpieces and, along with Alan, are each holding an ID mask. turning to Helen: Don't you think this is a bit much for a first mission? Helen: You don't think we can pull it off? Pierce: You tell me. We're just kids, Helen. He lets out an exasperated sigh. Pierce: Stealing something powerful enough to destroy planets from a race of war-hungry aliens doesn't seem so cut-and-dry. Something's gonna go wrong, I can feel it. Helen: Well, with that attitude, of course they will. You need to have faith. We've trained for months now. As long as we're careful and remember what we've learned, we'll be fine. Pierce: Their leader is literally the destroyer of galaxies! Helen: If they trust us enough to steal from this guy, it's a good thing! Servantis speaks through their earpieces. Servantis: Your sister is right, you know. Pierce gasps, startled. Pierce: How long have you been listening?! Servantis: That is irrelevant. Pierce: Not cool! Servantis: Pierce, you have shown exceptional skill in your training sessions. As long as you remember your training, I can say with complete confidence that I trust you to lead your team to success. Pierce: If things go south, it'll be on me, and that's way too much to handle. Servantis: They will not. Regardless, I will offer you assistance should you need it. Even though he is not entirely convinced, he decides to end the conversation, sighing in resignation. Pierce: Okay. Helen unbuckles her seatbelt, standing up and intertwines her fingers above her head, stretching. raising an eyebrow: Where are you going? Helen: I need to stretch my legs. She runs to the front of the cockpit. The pilot is a human/Prypiatosian-B hybrid wearing a black helmet with three vertical slits. Like the other Rooters, he is wearing black armor. Helen: Hey, Magister Leander- Leander: Sit down and put your ID masks on. We're almost there. annoyed: Nice talking to you, too. She huffs, then returns to her seat and buckles herself in. Helen: We're almost there. Servantis: Wonderful. Helen: I, uh... I wasn't talking to you. Servantis: Oh. He clears his throat to stave off the awkwardness. Alan puts the ID mask on his face and is covered in a white flash as he takes the form of a typical Incursean soldier. Helen and Pierce do the same with their ID masks, looking at their hands as they disguise themselves as Incurseans. Alan: Time to kick bad guy butt! In the pilot's seat, Magister Leander presses a button that renders the ship visible, revealing that it is light blue and box-shaped. The camera pans out to show it approaching a green needle-shaped building with three large U-shaped compartments along its body and a disc-shaped one at the top. A large green ship with purple accents hovers near the building. Helen turns her head to peek out the window, taking note of the green ship. She removes her seatbelt again and kneels on her seat to get a better view. Pierce does the same. Helen: We may have a problem. Pierce: There's no way we can sneak aboard the ship directly. Looks like we'll have to find Milleous in there and follow him. Servantis: Godspeed. ---- We see the main room in the building, illuminated by dim purple-tinted lights. There are many tables surrounding the main attraction in the middle, which is the bar. It consists of a grey machine surrounded by tables placed in an octagonal formation around it. The room itself is shaped in the same way and the floor and much of its decor is colored blue. Robot waiters hover around, taking orders from patrons. The sliding doors at the entrance separate, and Alan, Helen and Pierce enter, still disguised as Incurseans. They take a few seconds to survey the area, scanning the crowd. Pierce spots Emperor Milleous sitting by the bar, drinking a dark green drink out of a tall glass. Pierce: That's our guy. Follow my lead. Pierce walks towards Emperor Milleous, with Alan and Helen following closely behind him. As he gets closer, he clears his throat to get his attention. Emperor Milleous takes his eyes off his drink and looks him in the eye. Milleous: You better have a good reason for interruptin' me. Pierce gulps. Pierce: Uh, all hail Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean empire, destroyer of galaxies, all beings tremble- Emperor Milleous holds up a hand to stop him mid-sentence. Milleous: That's "Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean empire, destroyer of galaxies, keeper of the Conquest Ray" to you! Pierce: Uh, yes, sir. Sorry. Milleous: What do you want? Helen: We... wanted to know if we could do anything to help you. Emperor Milleous' right eye grows larger, which is the Incursean equivalent of raising one's eyebrow. Milleous: A female? Weren't most of you eradicated after I married my wife? Helen's eyes widen as she attempts to come up with a lie. Helen: I'm a male, sir. She points at her neck. Helen: I was just... cursed to be born with this voice. Milleous: Whoa, hey, I didn't ask for ya life story, alright? As long as you do what I say, you're of some use to me. An awkward silence hangs over the four of them. Alan: So, how can we- Milleous: You can 'help' me by leaving and going back to the ship. Alan: Yes, sir. The kids are about to turn around and walk towards the entrance, but Emperor Milleous groans. Milleous, sarcastically: Congratulations. You ruined my appetite. He gets up from his seat and pours what remains of his drink all over the table, gaining a few stares from some of the other patrons. Milleous: Back to the ship we go. He speaks into an earpiece in his left ear. Milleous: Raff, beam us up. The kids stick close to him as a white flash of light engulfs them all. ---- They reform in the control room in the green ship, which has windows all around it and a gold floor. The main attraction, the elevated throne, is colored purple and overlooks a long line of computers that other Incurseans are working on. A male Sylonnoid, Commander Raff, stands a few feet away from the throne. Raff, bowing: All hail Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean empire, destroyer of galaxies, keeper of the Conquest Ray- Emperor Milleous puts a hand up to cut him off. Commander Raff straightens his posture and looks at Alan, Helen and Pierce in bewilderment. Raff: We... We didn't authorize any exits from the ship since the emperor left. Milleous: Oh, yes, before I forget... seize 'em! The other Incurseans in the room leave their seats and rush towards the kids. A few of the Incurseans bind them by the wrists, while the others stand near Emperor Milleous. Pierce: Sir, what- Milleous: I'm not an idiot. He yanks the ID mask from Pierce's face and drops it on the floor, revealing his true form. The emperor's eyes widen in shock. Milleous: A child?! He bursts out laughing. Milleous: You... You really thought... (wheezes) You thought you, a child, could pull the wool over my eyes? He removes Alan and Helen's masks, dropping them on the floor as well. His gaze lingers on Alan for a few seconds. Milleous: This one's, what, a toddler? A human toddler! How adorable! Helen: Well, actually- He laughs loudly in their faces, causing them to wince. He then adopts a serious expression, joining his hands behind his back. Milleous: What a shame, huh? You three came here to die! Raff: Sir, if I may- Milleous: You may not. Commander Raff shrinks in place. Milleous: What say we put 'em in stasis for now? I'm feelin' generous today. We can execute them tomorrow. Give 'em a nice meal, why don't ya? Helen: And... that's our cue to leave! She elbows the Incurseans holding her with great force, then grabs Alan and Pierce and runs out of the room at a high speed. Emperor Milleous shakes his fist in the air Milleous: (loudly) Now, see, you just made this a whole lot harder! ---- Helen stops in an empty hallway in the ship, setting Alan and Pierce on the floor. Alan: He's kinda scary. Helen: And sexist. I don't like him. Pierce lowers his hand in front of him. Pierce: (whispering) Keep your voices down. He puts a finger on his earpiece. Pierce: (whispering) Servantis, you there? Our cover's been compromised. Servantis does not respond. Pierce: Servan- A beep is heard as Emperor Milleous' voice booms through the speakers. Milleous: Attention, my loyal army! We have a group of teeny-weeny kids intrudin' the ship; a Kineceleran, a human and... I dunno, some spiky freak. Ya can't miss 'em. Bring 'em back to me alive and one of ya might get to eat the leftovers from my next meal, but y'know, don't count on it. Another beep signals the end of the announcement. Alan: (whispering) What's the plan? Helen: (whispering) Servantis? She waits for a few seconds, then shakes her head at Pierce at the lack of response from Servantis. Pierce: (whispering) We have to split up. Helen: (whispering) Are you sure that's a good idea? They can pick us off one by one. Pierce: (whispering) Hey, you were the one who said remembering our training should be enough to help us pull this off. He looks at an air vent directly above him. Pierce: (whispering) Alan? Alan: Flame on! Helen and Pierce put a finger to their lips, shushing him. Alan: (whispering) Sorry! He is bathed in fire as he transforms into his Pyronite form. He conjures a stream of fire in his hands, aiming it at the grill plate covering the vent. It falls to the ground, producing a ringing sound. Loud footsteps are heard from the hallway in front of the group. Pierce: (whispering) Sneak through the vents and see if you can figure out where the Conquest Ray is. I'll stay here and hold them off. We'll keep in touch through comms. Alan is engulfed in fire once more, reverting to his human form. Alan: (whispering) Gimme a boost. Helen stretches her palms out and lowers them. Alan steps on them and she lifts him up, allowing him to enter the opening of the vent. He crawls through it, disappearing from view. Helen: (whispering) I'll run around and see if I can find the Conquest Ray. Pierce: (whispering) Be careful. She nods. Helen: (whispering) You too. She speeds off into the hallway behind Pierce. 20 Incursean soldiers enter the scene, aiming their blasters at Pierce. 1: Hands in the air! 2: Where are your friends? Pierce: Not here, duh! With an annoyed grunt, Pierce picks up the grill plate from the floor and tosses it right at Incursean 2's head, knocking him down. The others begin shooting at Pierce with their blasters. Gritting his teeth to bear the pain of the lasers from the blasters, he extends his quills and fires them at the Incurseans. 1: Move outta the way! They spread out to avoid being in the line of fire, but a few of them get hit anyway, groaning in pain and falling to the ground. Pierce rushes towards the remaining soldiers as they continue blasting him. He uppercuts one of them, grabs their blaster and jams it into the chest of another. He drops the blaster and, with considerable effort, he lifts the body of one of the unconscious soldiers and throws it at the group, hitting two of them. Helen's voice comes through Pierce's earpiece. Helen: (whispering) Keep it down, will you? It's hard to concentrate when there's a war zone in my ear. Pierce roundhouse kicks a soldier in the chest. He stumbles back and causes another one to hit the wall, sending them both to the ground. Pierce: Uh, do you not realize how stupid you sound right now? Helen: (whispering) Oh. Helen pauses, then clears her throat. Helen: (whispering) Oh, yeah. Forget I said anything. Pierce: Found it yet? He punches a soldier in the face, rendering him unconscious. Helen: (mockingly) Do you not realize how stupid you sound right now? Pierce: Hey! Alan: (whispering) Both of you, shh! Pierce: Being told what to do by a five-year old? Never thought I'd see the day. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Amalgam Kids go on their first mission. Character Debuts *Magister Leander *Emperor Milleous *Commander Raff Minor Events Characters *Servantis *Amalgam Kids **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Pierce Wheels Villains *Rooters **Magister Coronach **Magister Leander (first appearance) *Incurseans **Emperor Milleous (first appearance) **Commander Raff (first appearance) Aliens Used Allusions *The episode is named after the song of the same name by Echosmith, which is one of the creator's favorite songs. *Fllrton (pronounced "flur-ton") is named after Charlotte Fullerton, one of the head writers of Omniverse. *Alan's quote, "Flame on!", is the catchphrase of the Human Torch from Marvel Comics. Trivia *The episode was originally titled We R Who We R, named after the song of the same name by Ke$ha. *Although it was not directly stated in the episode, Fllrton is the unnamed space cafe that made its debut in the Alien Force episode Con of Rath.